


snuggle prision

by Sleuthiechan



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Funny, daughter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleuthiechan/pseuds/Sleuthiechan
Summary: carmen's daughter's bedtime struggle





	snuggle prision

charlet sandiego sleeps in a held hostage in a snuggly situation.  
her mama has her arms and legs wrapped around her tightly  
she is pretty sure her mama is secretly addicted to snuggling her all night long  
even in the daytime the amount of snuggling when the thief wasn't working was a long time to be held.

this annoys Charlet rarely as she is a snuggler herself  
but this bedtime was quite different and she wanted to play.  
she tries effortlessly to escape  
she tries removing her mama's limbs off of her  
that didn't work and she tried squeezing her way free  
she squirms and moves and groan in annoyance  
"get off me. I'm not sleepy." she shouts in annoyance at her mama's grasp/

Carmen open her eyes   
" Charlet, you can't play it's late." her mama sleepily states  
"its daytime somewhere." Charlet replied  
"not here." mama insisted

her mama tightens her snuggle  
"you do to serve snuggle prison all night. everything you say will be held against you in the morning." her mama half-heartedly joked

Charlet sighs and goes to sleep


End file.
